films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Little Bear episodes
This is a list of episodes for the children's TV series of Little Bear. There are 66 total episodes listed here on Nickelodeon USA from November 6, 1995 to August 10, 2001. Episodes Season 1 (1995-1996) #What Will Little Bear Wear?/Hide and Seek/Little Bear Goes to the Moon November 6, 1995 #Birthday Soup/Polar Bear/Gone Fishing November 13, 1995 #Up All Night/A Flu/Exploring November 20, 1995 #Father Bear Comes Home/Little Bear's Bath/Fishing with Father Bear November 27, 1995 #Little Bear's Wish/Little Bear's Shadow/A Present for Mother Bear January 8, 1996 #To Grandmother's House/Grandfather Bear/Mother Bear's Robin January 15, 1996 #Hiccups/Date with Father Bear/Pudding Hill January 29, 1996 #Little Bear's Mermaid/Father's Flying Flapjacks/Maracas February 19, 1996 #Family Portrait/Little Bear's New Friend/Emily's Visit March 25, 1996 #Duck, Babysitter/Little Bear's Band/Hop Frog Pond April 15, 1996 #Little Bear and the Wind/The Goblin Story/Not Tired June 10, 1996 #The Rain-Dance Play/Your Friend, Little Bear/Fall Dream August 12, 1996 #Grandfather's Attic / Little Bear's Egg / Party at Owl's Hous August 19, 1996 Season 2 (1996) #14 Little Bear the Magician/Doctor Little Bear/Bigger Little Bear September 9, 1996 #15 Little Bear's Trip to the Stars/Little Bear's Surprise/Little Bear and the North Pole September 16, 1996 #16 Cat’s Shortcut/Little Bear’s Bad Day/Captain Little Bear September 23, 1996 #17 Little Bear Meets No Feet/The Campout/Emily's Balloon September 30, 1996 #18 Building a House for Emily/Emily Returns/Little Sherlock Bear October 7, 1996 #19 Little Bear's Tooth/Little Red Riding Hood/Little Bear and the Cupcakes October 14, 1996 #20 Snowball Fight/Winter Solstice/Snowbound November 11, 1996 #21 Little Bear's Garden/Prince Little Bear/A Painting for Emily November 18, 1996 #22 Follow the Leader/Little Scarecrow Bear/Little Bear and the Baby November 25, 1996 #23 Rafting on the River/Little Bear's Kite/Night of the Full Moon December 2, 1996 #24 Auntie Hen/Play Ball/Lucy's Okay December 9, 1996 #25 Between Friends/The Blueberry Picnic/Lucy Needs a Friend December 16, 1996 #26 Picnic on Pudding Hill/Little Bear's Walkabout/Secret Friend December 23, 1996 Season 3 (1997-1998) #27 Owl's Dilemma/School for Otters/Spring Cleaning May 5, 1997 #28 A Whale of a Tale/Mitzi Arrives/Granny's Old Flying Rug May 12, 1997 #29 Little Bear Sings a Song/A House for Mitzi/Up a Tree May 19, 1997 #30 The Big Bear Sitter/The Top of the World/The Campfire Tale May 26, 1997 #31 Mitzi's Little Monster/Simon Says/Applesauce June 2, 1997 #32 Father Bear's Nightshirt/How to Scare Ghosts/Search for Spring June 16, 1997 #33 Out of Honey/Message in a Bottle/Little Bear's Sweet Tooth October 6, 1997 #34 Where Lucy Went/Monster Pudding/Under the Covers October 20, 1997 #35 Gingerbread Cookies/Marbles/Garden War December 8, 1997 #36 The Red Thread/Princess Duck/Little Bear Meets Duck January 12, 1998 #37 Mother Nature/Dance Steps/Who Am I? May 4, 1998 #38 Emily's Birthday/The Great Race/Circus for Tutu June 15, 1998 #39 Clever Cricket/Leaves/Big Bad Broom September 7, 1998 Season 4 (1998-1999) #40 Pillow Hill/Diva Hen/Father Bear's Little Helper November 16, 1998 #41 I'll Be You, You'll Be Me/Frog In My Throat/Little Bear the Puddle Jumper November 23, 1998 #42 Family Bath Time/Invisible Little Bear/Mitzi’s Mess November 30, 1998 #43 Little Bear and the Ice Boat/Winter Wonderland/Baby Deer December 7, 1998 #44 Moonlight Serenade/Caterpillars/Goblin Night January 18, 1999 #45 Valentine’s Day/Thinking of Mother Bear/I Spy February 8, 1999 #46 The April Fool/Balloonheads/Mother Bear’s Button March 29, 1999 #47 The Little White Skunk/Mother’s Day/Little Footprints May 3, 1999 #48 Sleep Over/Sandcastles/Happy Anniversary July 17, 1999 #49 Blue Feather/Thunder Monster/Duck Soup October 18, 1999 #50 Rainy Day Friends/Little Goblin Bear/Picnic on the Moon November 8, 1999 #51 Little Bear and the Sea Monster/The Hat Parade/Finding Fisherman Bear November 15, 1999 #52 The Painting/The Kiss/The Wedding November 22, 1999 Season 5 (2000-2001) #53 Duck Loses Her Quack/Feathers in a Bunch/Detective Little Bear August 14, 2000 #54 The Sky is Falling!/Father's Day/Fisherman Bear's Big Catch September 25, 2000 #55 The Dandelion Wish/The Broken Boat/Duck Takes the Cake October 9, 2000 #56 Magic Lemonade/Silly Billy/Good Night, Little Bear November 20, 2000 #57 First Frost/Hello Snow/Duck and the Winter Moon December 4, 2000 #58 Little Bear Talks to Himself/Who Do I Look Like?/Mister Nobody January 15, 2001 #59 I Can Do That!/Pied Piper Little Bear/The Big Swing January 22, 2001 #60 The Greatest Show in the World/Lucky Little Bear/Little Bear's Tall Tale February 5, 2001 #61 Opposites Day/Wish Upon a Star/Sleepy Head Monster February 19, 2001 #62 Little Bear's Favorite Tree/Something Old, Something New/In A Little While February 26, 2001 #63 We're Lost!/Little Little Bear/Duck's Big Catch March 5, 2001 #64 Little Bear Scares Everyone/The One That Got Away/Where Are Little Bear's Crayons? March 19, 2001 #65 How to Love a Porcupine/A Houseboat for Duck /How Little Bear Met Owl March 26, 2001 #66 Little Bear Movie August 10, 2001 Category:Lists of television series episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki